I like you, will they like me?
by Jemicious
Summary: Eli is going to meet Clare's parents and he's nervous about it. will the evening go well and what happens when someone makes an tempting offer? :) i suck at summaries but please read. eclare fluff.


**Hi guys! I wanted to write this story simply because I was bored. The story's about Eli meeting Clare's parents for the first time ( they have been dating for 5 months now) . Glen is Clare's biological father, bc I don't like Randall. Also Darcy did not leave for Africa so she'll be in this story. And of course Jake too. And they also have a little sister Olivia, because I thought it might be cool to add her. **** Darcy goes to Toronto University. Jake & Eli are Juniors. Clare is a Sophomore. And Olivia is a Freshman. The 4 all attend Degrassi ( of course )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters, except for Olivia. **

**ENJOY!**

"I'm nervous, I don't even know what to wear." Eli was freaking out through the phone. " what if they don't like me, what if they think I'm not good enough for you, or what if they think I'm too weird." "Eli, relax. It's gonna be ok. Just be yourself, besides, Olivia and Jake already like you, so when things go bad, which they won't!, they'll save the day." Clare tried to comfort Eli. " but I need to take a shower now, my boyfriend is coming over and I need to look good for him." " Clare, you look good at any time" Eli said and Clare could vision him smirking right now. " Oh, prince charming. But you better get dressed as well, you don't want to be late. My mom's very punctual." Clare said jokingly. " You're not helping the case, babe. But you're right. I'll see you in 2 hours, love you." before Clare could say it back, he had already hung up. Strange dude, she thought to herself, but that's why she loved him.

Darcy, Jake and Olivia were playing monopoly in the living room while Helen and Glen were cooking and setting the table. " hey guys, do you mind helping us?" Glen asked his 3 children who were playing an intense game. " no can do dad, I'm about to rule the world." Jake said. " in your dreams Jakey, I own more streets than you do!" Darcy added. Clare came downstairs wearing jeans, a cute t shirt and a black jacket that Eli loved so much. " looking good Clare, anyone special coming over?" Olivia laughed. " zip it sis, and continue your game, because I see your losing big time." "I'm planning on making a comeback! You'll be surprised people. BEHOLD MY NEXT MOVE!" Olivia was getting sucked into the game, not paying attention to Clare anymore. Helen told them to quit playing because Eli would be here in 5 minutes.

DING DONG

Clare made a sign of cross before she opened the door, hoping everything would go well.  
" hi cutie, you look good." Eli said nervously and he gave her a quick kiss. He entered the house and saw Darcy, Jake and Olivia lined up like 3 soldiers, they were probably doing this to mock Clare & Eli but they made him feel less nervous. They all sat down in the living room, talking about school, Eli's family and his hobbies, and then it was time for dinner. " this is going good" Clare whispered in Eli's ear. " I told you you had nothing to worry about." Clare said still whispering. Eli gave Clare a smile and a kiss on her cheek. Clare could see her mom smile in approval and Clare felt a warm rush through her body, she wanted to throw her arms around Eli and kiss him like there's no tomorrow, because she was so happy but she was able to control herself, she was blushing though. During dinner, things went really smooth. They all shared stories and memories and Eli won Clare's dad over because they shared the same favorite ice hockey team. Helen sat there rather quietly, interfering once in a while but she had a happy look on her face. Her daughter was happy and so was she. " alright who wants desert?" Glen said all of the sudden. Everyone said yes, and Helen asked Clare to help her. They both got into the kitchen. Helen grabbed Clare by her wrist and she looked into her eyes. " I'm happy for you Clarebear, I like him. He seems to have good intentions with you, he's a keeper if you ask me." Helen winked and hugged her daughter. " thanks mom, I'm so happy. You have no idea how nervous we both were." Clare and Helen got out of the kitchen with the desert with éclairs. Jake and Olivia started laughing so hard they fell off their chairs. " what's so funny?" Helen asked curiously. " well, Eli & Clare… Eclare." Olivia said in between laughs. Eli & Clare couldn't help but blush. " ooh, look at you cuties, blushing because of your couple name." Darcy added, she was laughing as well. They ate their desserts and Eli looked at this watch, it was already 11pm. " I should call my parents, it's getting late." " why don't you stay over, if your parents don't mind." Helen said. Darcy, Jake, Clare, Eli and Olivia's jaws dropped and looked at her in disbelief. " ehm, who are you and what did you do to my mom." Darcy said. " it's still me. I just trust my daughter, I've let Peter & Katie stay over too." Helen defended herself. " yeah, mom's turning into a cool mom. Swaaaag." Olivia said. " sorry, the swag part was too much." They all laughed.

LATER IN CLARE'S ROOM.

Eli threw himself on Clare's bed, and let out a deep breath. He was happy that it was over, but he was mostly happy that everything went well. More than well actually. Jake entered Clare's room with sweats and shirt. " what are you doing here?" Clare was confused. " well I was being a good brother and I brought Eli a sweat and a t shirt. I wouldn't want him to sleep in a pink shirt and pink shorts. I can't do that to a friend." "thanks man, you saved my life." Eli accepted the clothes and gave Jake a handshake, Jake gave Clare a kiss on her cheek. " goodnight sis, and behave tonight." Jake winked. Clare & Eli rolled her eyes. They changed in their PJs and got into bed. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare and they got as close as possible to each other. " your hair smells nice" Eli said out of the blue. " eh, thanks, I used strawberry shampoo." Eli chuckled, " I'm happy to be here with you." He said. " me too, it's so strange that out of all people, my MOM is the one to ask you to stay over." Clare tried to get more closer to Eli than she already was. " Watch out, blue eyes. If you hug me so tightly, I won't be able to move anymore. " " sorry, I still can't believe that you're here." Eli kissed her lightly but Clare deepened the kiss as she went on top of Eli " easy, Clare. I don't want anyone to walk in and thinking we're doing something… your family likes me now, I wouldn't want to change that." Eli said that while giving Clare a peck. They got back into their cuddling position and they started talking with Eli giving Clare a kiss once in a while, and after 2 hour, Eli heard Clare yawing. " blue eyes, you're tired, go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." Clare switched positions and was laying on her side now. Eli did the same thing and wrapped his arm around Clare's waist, kissing her one last time before they both fell asleep. Clare had never felt more happier. She had everything she wanted.

**Cute happy ending. **

**This story turned out better than I had expected. I hope you liked it too and if you did please review or even if you hated it. Thanks in advance **

**xx**


End file.
